


Tea and Crumpets

by 249b-east-35th (NinjaKitten)



Series: 21 Shipping Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKitten/pseuds/249b-east-35th
Summary: “What about Otis?”Exhale, right from the bottom of her lungs. “Prick.”“He did teach me some stuff. Kind of.”“What sort of things?”“I can show you.” Aimee lets go of Maeve’s hand, turns to face her. Leans in, a soft press of lips leaving sticky gloss on the corner of Maeve’s mouth.Post-canon.Day 7: First Time.





	Tea and Crumpets

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first in a series of, hopefully, 21 shippy fics for varying fandoms. All posted out of order, of course, because some are easier than others!  
> The challenge will be linked in the series page.

“We’ll work something out.” Aimee is sprawled over Maeve’s bed, jacket draped over a chair, denim skirt hiked up around her thighs.

She takes up the whole bed. Takes up space, but not like Sean or even Jackson. The trailer doesn’t feel small with Aimee here; she fills it, makes it warm.

Her bare legs are thrown carelessly over Maeve’s.

“I don’t know. Might have gone too far this time.”

Maeve’s hand rests on one silky smooth thigh. The queen of clubs lies discarded on the floor.

The vodka haze can’t mask how sore Maeve is anymore. She’s been sitting against the wall and her back is killing her. She shifts uncomfortably.

“Lie down with me.”

Their shoulders press together tightly, not enough room in Maeve’s narrow bed. The empty vodka bottle falls to the ground, but doesn’t break. She’ll deal with it later.

Aimee smells nice, like perfume and shampoo that hasn’t been shoplifted from a supermarket. Her hair curls against Maeve’s cheek.

It tickles.

“We have to try.” Warm fingers lace with Maeve’s. “I need my best mate.”

“I’m your best mate now?”

“I did split up with all my other friends for you.”

“They weren’t real friends.”

Aimee’s skin is soft and smooth beneath her fingertips.

“Not like yours.”

Maeve snorts.

“What? Thought you were close. Jackson and that.”

“Boys are pricks.”

“Mm. Steve’s nice.”

“Not Steve, then.”

“What about Otis?”

Exhale, right from the bottom of her lungs. “Prick.”

“He did teach me some stuff. Kind of.”

“What sort of things?”

“I can show you.” Aimee lets go of Maeve’s hand, turns to face her. Leans in, a soft press of lips leaving sticky gloss on the corner of Maeve’s mouth.

“What about Steve?”

“He doesn’t mind.” Warm hands push up under Maeve’s shirt, skimming her stomach. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“Never been with a girl before.”

Maeve can almost hear Otis in the back of her mind, spouting some Freudian bullshit about why her apparent bisexuality has chosen this moment to present itself. Maybe not; Otis thought Freud was a wanker.

“It’s good to have new experiences. Character building.” Aimee’s shirt is off. Her bra is pale pink.

Maeve can’t help a laugh.

Otis can go fuck himself, she decides. And she can fuck Aimee.

“Come here, then.”

Suddenly she’s got a lapful of Aimee, and she’s all sharp elbows and knees digging in the wrong places, but after a moment and some rearranging Aimee’s thighs are hot against her sides and the skin of her throat is so tempting, so soft when Maeve presses her lips to it.

Aimee leans down a bit so Maeve can kiss her, direct her how she likes, and Maeve bites Aimee’s lip just a little. She tastes like strawberries and vodka.

Maeve’s fingers trace patterns on Aimee’s back, getting higher and higher until they’re on the clasp of her bra, and _fuck._

“Just take it off.”

“It’s fucking hard on someone else.”

Aimee giggles and then Maeve’s joining her, muffling her laughter in Aimee’s cleavage. She’s not sure she’s ever laughed this much during sex.

“Here.” Aimee reaches back, unclips the thing herself.

It’s not as weird as Maeve thought.

Aimee’s soft, especially here, fine skin with silvery stretch marks on her tits. Maeve traces them with her tongue, flicks over one pink nipple, does it again just to hear breathy _ohgodmaeve_ and her name sounds divine.

“Do you like that?”

“Yeah. Would tell you if I didn’t.” Aimee has one hand tangled in Maeve’s hair, pastel pink strands slipping through her fingers. “Wouldn’t mind if you took your clothes off, though.”

She slips off Maeve’s lap and collapses back onto the pillows. “My tits look weird like this, don’t they?”

“I think everyone’s tits do that.” Maeve’s voice is muffled as she pulls her dress over her head, throws it onto the floor with her jacket and tights.

Aimee beckons her, squeals when Maeve lands on top of her. Her fingers trace the swell of Aimee’s hips, the lace waistband of her knickers. She’s not too sure where Aimee’s skirt has gone, but can’t find it in herself to complain.

“Get your bra off.”

Maeve reaches behind her, unclips her purple bra. Aimee helps her pull it off, then her hands are on Maeve’s tits, cupping them, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

Aimee’s hand wriggles into Maeve’s black knickers and Maeve squeaks.

“It’s alright.” Aimee curls her fingers, presses the heel of her hand against Maeve’s clit.

“Yeah.” Nails digging into her palm. Eyes shut, breathe out. It feels nice.

“It’s quite nice, really. Doing it with a girl.” Aimee’s fingers push inside. “With you, anyway.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” Maeve sucks in a breath.

Her thighs tense around Aimee’s hips, muscles quivering. Her back arches, her world narrowing to Aimee’s scent and the taste of her skin and her fingers, inside Maeve, the pressure on her clit, and Maeve squeezes her eyes shut and gasps out as Aimee brings her off quicker than Maeve’s ever had before.

Maeve gives herself only a second to catch her breath, to come down off this fucking high, before she collapses to lie next to Aimee. Aimee whines, lips parted, when Maeve gets a hand between her legs. She spreads her thighs, lets Maeve feel her way, through trimmed curls then to where she’s wet and hot and needy. Aimee squirms closer, pushing against Maeve’s hand.

“What do you like?”

Aimee’s hand covers Maeve’s, guides her to where Aimee wants her, shows her how hard and how fast. Maeve kisses Aimee’s ear, lets her hot breath play over the soft skin, and Aimee nearly falls off the bed. Maeve feels her tighten, shake, and she leans in closer and sucks Aimee’s earlobe, and just like that the other girl is falling apart beneath her.

Aimee’s softened, turned liquid. She wraps herself around Maeve like she wants to hold her forever.

“I’m starving.”

Maeve just laughs.

Aimee makes them crumpets, and they eat in bed, naked under Maeve’s sheets, twisted together in the dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was pretty nervous posting this. It's my first fic in a long time that hasn't been for Misfits. It's also my first time (appropriate) writing explicit f/f fic. To top it all off, I'm playing around with style. 
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for reading, and that constructive feedback would be very much appreciated x


End file.
